


A Significant Achievement

by Batkate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, batfam, in the five year jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Jason team up for a very dire mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Significant Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Jaybabs Week on Tumblr. The prompt was "team-up." This takes place during the five year jump.

“Get that guy!”

“I am, Jason!” Barbara jumped, landing just behind the enemy before stabbing him with her sword.

“No, not that guy!” the thirteen year old said, trying to get a good shot, “On your left! The one with the mace!”

“Stop being a backseat fighter! Focus on the bossman!” She shouted, kicking the minion closest to her. The sixteen year old had never been in this particular place before, but she knew how this would go. The swarm was gaining speed and there was only so much longer she could hold them off. If he didn’t do something fast …

“Almost there …” Jason said, aiming his bow at the head. He released, hitting the monster right in the eye.”

“Get him! Gethimgethimgethim!” Barbara shouted, running with Jason towards the oozing tentacle monster now lying on the stone floor. Smashing their A buttons as fast as they could with their thumbs, they smacked their swords on the creature’s massive eye over and over and over until—

_*KA-BOOM!*_

“YES!” they shouted together, bouncing in their seats as the monster on their screen blew up into a million pieces. Jason threw his arms around Barbara, tilting her off balance so that they both landed on the floor. Lying next to each other in between the living room couch and the coffee table, they fell into a fit of giggles, even missing the blurp of “+10 Points” and cutscreen of the castle’s Lord praising the archer and warrior on a job well done and handing them the promised Orb of Imperium.

“I’ve been trying to get past that level all week!” Jason finally managed to say, still laughing a bit.

“See?” She said, catching her breath, “I told you Dick and I played the last version of this game. You just needed someone there to hold off everyone else while you went for the boss.”

“Yeah yeah. Don’t rub it in, Gordon.” He pause in thought for a moment before turning onto his side towards her. “So, I guess we should get to work.”

Barbara tilted her head, curious. “Is Jason Todd actually suggesting he do his homework?”

Jay shrugged. “I did promise it would only be that level. Plus, you know,” he said, playing with a bit of the carpet between him and her, “I don’t want Bruce getting mad at you for not tutoring me.”

If Barbara noticed him blushing, she didn’t mention it. Instead, she looked at him, contemplating something.

“You know what,” she said, “why don’t we do one more level.”

Jason looked up. “Really?”

“Why not?” She sat up on her elbows before pulling herself up to the cushion and he followed suit. “I don’t think another half hour is going to hurt anything. Besides,” she added, handing a smiling Jason his controller back, “we can always call it a team-building exercise.”


End file.
